Talk:The Plutonia Experiment
who had contributed four levels each to TNT: Evilution This contradicts the Evilution article, which credits two and a half levels to Dario and one to Milo. In creating stub articles for the two brothers, I have followed the latter version as it is much better sourced. Ryan W 20:59, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Screenshots Where are all the screenshots I posted for Plutonia? Still in the wiki, but not in the articles. Should I bring them back? Ducon 17:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :MAP01:_Congo_(The_Plutonia_Experiment)#screenshots ??? Nuxius 23:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I don’t see them, I just can see the titles. Is it a bug? Ducon 07:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: They look fine to me (Windows XP SP3, Firefox 3.6). Ryan W 16:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ditto. I've tried both of my computers and my laptop, and the thumbnails show up fine on all of them. ::::Out of curiosity, does this link work for you, Ducon? 200px-Plutonia-map01-start.png Nuxius 22:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I suspect a theme bug. I still use the classic theme (the very old one), and you? I only see the screenshot in the main page, but none of the screenshots in the map pages. Ducon 05:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think that the gallery tag bugs in the old Standard theme. I can only see the titles, but no image. Ducon 15:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I opened the page while using MonoBook (which I assume you mean by "old Standard theme") and the screenshots were shown. Have you in turn tried opening the pages using the current default skin? -- Janizdreg 23:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, not MonoBook, but the previous one (standard). Ducon 07:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, it does indeed bug with that skin (which I didn't even know existed before you pointed it out) for me as well. I'm rather sure the skin is officially unsupported by Wikia though, so it's unlikely this will ever be fixed at this point. I would recommend switching to one of the newer skins, which are actually pretty handy especially in terms of usability and shortcuts, which at least for me makes up for the slight difference in speed. -- Janizdreg 10:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Damn, I must leave the old skin. I liked it since 2003… :'-| Ducon 11:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The left bar is not floating? ducon 16:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Which skin are you using now? What browser are you using? A screenshot would help as well. Nuxius 05:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Level Names "As with TNT, many of the levels in Plutonia were seemingly given a random name which does not match, or represent, the theme of the map, such as Congo, Aztec, Caughtyard, Impossible Mission, Neurosphere, and Odyssey of Noises. '''In fact, Doom 1 and 2 are the only two in the series where the maps are given a name based off of the theme of the level."' In my opinion, this statement isn't entirely factual, while I'll concede that some maps have names that don't quite fit their theme, but some of them certainly do. *'Well Of Souls''' seems to me like a nod to the well or spring that one starts out in. *'Caughtyard' obviously refers to the way the level starts. *'Abbatoire' isn't explicitly about an actual slaughterhouse, but it can be implicit about just general carnage. *'Hunted' is very obviously about the theme of being hunted and stalked by Arch-Viles throughout the maze. *'Bunker' could most certainly be interpreted as one. *'The Sewers' obviously refers to the setting of the level. *'Odyssey Of Noises' could just have been meants as a "cool level name", but could also refered to the noises of roaming monsters throughout the city. Then TNT: Evilution *'Human BBQ' would obviously refer to the poor bastard hanging over the open flame at the start. *'Wormhole' could refer to the teleportation to the "other" half of the map. *'Prison, Stronghold & Storage Facility' explain themselves. *'Metal' might just refer to the soundtrack of the level. *'Crater' could be argued about, wether or not it's a facility set in a crater, or if it's not actually proper at all. *'Nukage Processing & Steelworks' speak for themselves, as does Processing Area. *'Deepest Reaches' would probably allude to the dark, extensive depths in the caverns of this level. *'Mill, Shipping/Respawning, Central Processing '''and' Administration Center'. *'Habitat, Lunar Mining Project, Quarry as well. *'''Mount Pain, River Styx '''and finally '''Pharao & Carribean I thinkt the paragraph should be either rewritten or clarified, perhaps even omitted. 18:53, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :You forgot another apt TNT level name; Last Call, which is the final level of that WAD. :-) And it's been noted on the TV Tropes Doom page that the classic Doom levels don't look like anything in particular, and that The Abandoned Mines specifically looks like no mine that ever was. :You have a good point. — RobertATfm (talk) 07:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Who even put that in there in the first place? That paragraph should definitely be removed. I'm amazed it hasn't been done yet. 12:11, March 23, 2016 (UTC)